Out Of Our Minds
by ideasfromthebraintoscreen
Summary: McFLY go on their last ever tour, across the UK. Filled with happiness, sadness and anger, you sure won't want to miss the McFly boys' last performance for life. SET IN THE FUTURE.
1. The Decision

**Out Of Our Minds  
this is definitely a risk, starting a third fanfic, whilst running another two at the same time but I really wanted to share this new fic I'm working on. ATM I'm focusing mainly on You Can't Bring Me Down, when I've finished that, I'll pick up where I left of with Time To Wipe Your Soul Clean. This fic is just a little fun, and won't be too long.**

**Summary: **_McFLY go on their last ever tour, across the UK. Filled with happiness, sadness and anger, you sure won't want to miss the McFly boys' last performance for __life. SET IN THE FUTURE._

**A/N: **So I hope this fanfic will never ever happen in real life because these boys mean the world to me! Of course in countless interviews they've promised they'll be here 'till the end and it doesn't take a genius to work out that that's the truth! I personally don't think they'll ever split and this is 100% made up by my crazy imagination:) also, it's set in the future, which you'll soon realise:P enjoy…

**Chapter One**

Tom massaged his temples whilst letting out a deep breath. He was sat at his wooden kitchen table with thousands of opened letters strewn around him. He picked one up at random then tore it up angrily.

"Hey honey, I'm back" Giovanna called before appearing through the front door. She chucked her car keys onto the sparkling clean counter top then looked over at her husband and smiled sadly. "Even more offers?" she asked gently as she started to pack away the bags of food she had brought in from the supermarket.

Tom nodded a look of defeat in his eyes. Giovanna went over to him and kissed him softly, trying to relax his tense mood "I don't understand why you even open up these letters if they stress you out so much" she tutted then took a seat beside him.

Tom took a deep breath before he confessed to his wife, "Because the offers are tempting"

Giovanna's eyes widened. She was quiet for a moment as she assessed his face. She understood what her blonde husband meant immediately and didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"Tom" she whispered, "You can't even _think_ about leaving the band. Their your family, the band was your childhood and your adulthood!... and now you're telling me you'd give it up to… write songs for other artists?" Giovanna shook her head, obviously disgusted by Tom's behaviour.

"Giovanna, I've been in the band for twenty four years! I'm forty for goodness sake, I've not got much time left to accomplish my dreams!" Tom sounded exasperated.

Giovanna sat back, unable to meet Tom's eyes, "I thought being in a band, performing, going on tour was your dream?"

Tom cocked his head, thinking of ways he could try and get his wife to understand, "It was, and don't get me wrong, I'm not being ungrateful but… writing songs is the most wonderful thing for me, and at times it feels like that's all I'm good at. It's been a good shot, I mean, when we started out, who would have thought we would have lasted _twenty four _years?" Tom felt hope as he saw a flash of sympathy in Giovanna's eyes.

Giovanna nodded very slowly, "Fine, I get it but just realise what this is going to do to the others, what it's going to do to Dougie"

Tom looked down at his hands sheepishly. Being in the band had saved Dougie, and kept him going. The band was Dougie's life, his everything. Was he really ready to chuck it back in the bass players face?

"They could carry on without me…" Tom mumbled desperately, kicking the table leg like a young child might do if being told off.

Giovanna let out a humourless laugh, "Tell me Tom, if one of the others ever left, would you keep going?"

Tom gazed up into Giovanna's gentle eyes. He knew that she was a hundred per cent right but what could he possibly do? Being in the band wasn't what he wanted to do anymore, it had been fun while it lasted but now he had to think of himself, just for this once.

"No I wouldn't" Tom breathed, "I couldn't"

"Well then that's your answer" Giovanna whispered, looking close to tears as she left the room as calmly as she could.

"Danny!"

Danny spun in his black DJ chair, oblivious to his fiancée calling his name as remixes he had made blasted from his white Dr Dre beat headphones. He had just put together another song and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was feeling quite proud of himself. The song was one he had collaborated with Roger Sanchez, it was called 'Gone'. It was only a draft, just a small preview, but he had this feeling in the bottom of his stomach that it was going to be good. Danny had been doing really well with his remixing career lately; so much so, big artists like Tinie Tempah and David Guetta wanted to work with him. He was more known for his DJ remixes than being in the band nowadays. He found he could express his self-better in DJ-ing. It was always something he had wanted to do; he had never really been open about remixing or medleys until a couple of years after joining McFly.

Georgia knocked on the door impatiently, and then remembered it was a sound proof room.

"Danny!" she screamed as she entered the room, hands placed firmly on her hips.

Danny quickly twisted the volume dial down and turned to face his ex-model fiancée.

"Sorry honey, what were you saying?" Danny grabbed Georgia around her tiny waist, pulling her onto his lap.

Georgia couldn't help but smile at Danny's cuteness as he snuggled into her long blonde curls.

"I was just saying that Tom and Giovanna are here, Mr Handsome" Georgia tweaked his freckled cheek. Danny pouted. "Tom needed to talk about something important apparently, so I just invited everyone around, I hope you don't mind. I mean if I had known you were working I wouldn't have-"

"Sweetheart, don't fret! I'm finished up now anyway, come on" he stood up suddenly, gently setting Georgia on her feet then switched of all his electronic equipment. Georgia took his hand and they made their way to the living room. They entered the living room that's situated at the front of the house, overlooking the quiet neighbourhood. Danny's eyes found his friend and his wife sitting on the black leather three seater sofa pressed up against the north wall.

"Hey Danny!" Giovanna greeted him brightly.

Danny thought she was acting a bit odd but discarded the thought aside, "Hey Gi!" they exchanged a quick kiss and hug before Danny turned to Tom.

Danny could instantly tell something was up with Tom, he looked super nervous. "Hey Tom, how's it going, it's been what... a week since I've saw you?" Danny gasped in mock outrage.

Tom laughed nervously then they gave each other a brotherly slap on the back.

"When are the others coming over?" Tom asked Danny. Danny looked over at Georgia, who looked down at her white ice watch.

"Harry should be here any minute now but Dougie will still be another twenty minutes. He's at some art exhibition with Lara"

The boys nodded in acknowledgment.

Georgia turned back to Giovanna and they picked up where they had left of, talking about some new clothing company the two were obsessed with. Danny had on numerous occasions beforehand let into her begs for a new jumper from the site.

The girls disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to start to prepare dinner.

Danny turned to Tom, a small smile on his face.

"So what did you want to talk about dude?" he asked as he sat down next to Tom, he sunk into the sofa comfortably.

"I think we should wait until Harry-"

"I'M HERE! It's all right everyone; Harry Judd is now in the house!" Harry called, cutting of Tom whom rolled his eyes. Harry barged into the living room, beaming down at his two fellow band members.

"Hey, how's it going?" Harry asked before jumping onto his two friends. It appeared none of the McFly boys had matured over the years.

"Harry, let them breath" a reasonable voice ordered him. Harry untangled himself from their flailing limbs and grinned guiltily at his wife. The boys chuckled.

Izzy set down her cotton 'eyes alight' shopping bag then turned to Danny, "Where's Georgia, Giovanna and Lara?"

"Giovanna and Georgia are in the kitchen and Lara's still to come with Dougie" Izzy nodded to Danny's reply then went into the kitchen, leaving the boys in silence.

"So what did you drag me from bed for?" Harry asked, scowling at Tom.

Tom gulped nervously.

"You can't be mad at me…" he pleaded in a small voice, looking only about nine.

"Mate, we'll be mad at you if you don't hurry up and spit it out already!" Harry chuckled whereas Danny just looked at Harry, a confused look dawning on his face.

"Harry, you _just_ got out of bed?" he asked Harry incredulously.

"Yep" Harry winked inappropriately "Right, anyway, carry on Tom"

"It's hard to explain, I can't really just come out with it, I mean, maybe I shouldn't tell you guys… " Tom hurried on at the deathly glares he received from his friends, "I'm thinking of… thinking of quitting the band"

**A/N: **There's the first chapter! This will just be a small fanfic, nothing more than ten chaps! I hope you enjoy, and hey, review please:D? xx


	2. Don't Tell Dougie

**A/N: **So here's chapter two! This wee chap is focused on dougie and lara, because how dougie parts of is a little more complicated, so will need more explaining.. capishe:L? also, I always feel intimidated to write Dougie's part just because he's so… amazing and wonderfully weird, I mean how can I put down his perfection in words? Right, anyway…

**Chapter Two**

"Please Dougie, I look a mess!" Lara begged her fiancé desperately.

Dougie rolled his eyes, then looked at her sincerely, "You look beautiful"

Lara blushed, even after being with Dougie for thirteen years he never failed to make her feel like a giggly school girl.

"Dougie" she sighed happily, then leaned in to kiss him passionately. They really were deeply in love. She caressed his chin, looking deep into his startling blue/green eyes. His eyes flickered to the road for a second.

A loud car horn beeped at them.

They snapped apart, "You really shouldn't kiss me when I'm driving" Dougie teased as he waved his middle finger at the furious driver now over taking them. Their silver Hyundai sped along the busy road towards the centre of London.

"You were stopped at a red light" Lara pouted stubbornly, sinking low in her passenger seat.

"Yeah for like two seconds" Dougie laughed then ruffled her soft brown hair, "Anyway it was a good kiss, even if it were the death of me"

Lara smiled, "Well, to repay me you could take me home to get changed?" she batted her eyelashes, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Dougie bit his lip, and then gave in as her eyes grew larger "Fine but you better be quick! Personally I like what you're wearing just now" Dougie jutted out his chin stubbornly.

Lara grinned, "I'm not going to turn up to Danny and Georgia's for dinner wearing paint splattered dungarees Dougs"

Dougie shrugged.

They arrived at their house which was only a few blocks away from Danny's, no more than a ten minute walk. Lara hopped out, promising Dougie she'd only be a minute.

Dougie cut the engine and sat in silence. He closed his eyes. Lately he had been tired _a lot_. Maybe it was just as he was getting older. Now no one's saying thirty seven's an old age but after the stressful and energetic life he's lead, it would be no surprise. Being in the band was extremely tiring; he was either jumping about on stage or travelling around the world.

Dougie looked around him, admiring his neighbours new hedge artwork. Lara got on with the neighbour well; she was an old lady, about sixty years old, a retired artist although she still enjoyed decorating her house and large garden. She had helped Lara with many pieces of sculptures before, something she specialised in. Her latest hedge design was a ballerina, and Dougie, having no art skills whatsoever was in awe of the elegant ballerina before him that she had somehow conjured.

Dougie tore his eyes away from the artwork and checked his watch. Lara had been ten minutes already. He sighed before heaving himself out of the car.

He walked up to the grand door, and opened it slowly, trying not to make a sound. He gently shut it behind him then crept along the hall. He tiptoed up the stairs, one by one until he reached the top. He was just about to bound into their bedroom and scare the life out of his fiancée when-

"Lara, what's wrong?" he frowned, entering the bedroom.

Lara was sat in the corner of the room, caressing a piece of paper in her hands, her eyes wide with shock. Dougie edged closer to her, slightly frightened by her stillness. It was like she was out of it, hypnotised or something which is one thing he certainly couldn't handle. A big phobia of Dougie's is of the loss of minds.

"Lara say something?" Dougie was serious now, as far as he was concerned this was not funny.

He sat down next to her, gently shaking her.

Her eyes slowly refocused and he let out a sigh of relief. A slow grin spread across Lara's face. She jumped up and started to dance about, waving the slip of paper around in a crazy state.

"Dougie, wait until you hear!" she screeched, looking like a banshee.

Dougie stayed sat on the floor, staring at Lara, still hung in confusion, "Hear what?" he asked impatiently.

"I've been asked to present my art work in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York!" she gushed, turning red with excitement, "Do you know how famous that place is? Do you know how many famous art pieces lay within those doors?"

Dougie blinked, "Ehh... Can't say I do. Where did you say it was?"

"NEW YORK DOUGIE!" Lara collapsed beside him, still grinning away, "This is so huge!"

"Just calm down, take some deep breaths and explain it all. I'm really, really lost and your kind of starting to scare me"

Lara laughed, correcting her breathing before flattening out the letter before them.

"Right, basically these people-" she gestured to the paper, "- noticed my work in an exhibition and say they would be really grateful if they were to feature some of my pieces in their museum!"

Dougie frowned, still not quite understanding, "But a museums for like old stuff, isn't it?"

Lara rolled her eyes, "Not always, you can have modern museums. This is an _art_ museum though. Most of the pieces in it are done by artists that passed away decades ago, although there is one or two sections on modern twenty first century work"

"Ahh!" Dougie looked enlightened, "I get it"

"They say they would love to meet me, and there's a conference meeting on May 12th. That's only two months away! If I'm willing to present my work I have to go over at some point in December to help set it up and promote it"

"Oh my god Lara! I'm so proud of you! This is the kind of break you've been waiting for in years!" Dougie bundled his soon to be wife in his arms.

"I know!" she squealed.

"So are you going to go to the conference meeting?" asked Dougie.

"Definitely! Can you imagine? This is going to be such an amazing year!"

The couple sat in each other's arms for a while.

"You know I'll be coming with you, right?" Dougie broke the silence.

Lara snorted, "Don't be stupid Dougie; you're working on your twelfth album! You can't just take a break!"

"Lara, I want to be there for you. This is your time to shine; this is what you've been waiting for your whole life! Don't you even think for a second I'm going to miss it!"

"Would you really come?" she asked in shock, starting to feel emotional.

Dougie raised an eyebrow. She grinned, "Thank god! I would have hated to fly out to New York on my own!"

"You better call them, it says at the bottom to let them know on their contact number if you can make it or not"

Lara picked up the landline phone and started dialling.

It was only a few seconds before a friendly American voice answered.

"Hello, it's Lara Carew-Jones here, I was posted a letter through the door about the Metropolitan Museum of Art wanting to see my work? It said I was to call on this number to let them know if I could make the conference meeting in a few months"

Dougie listened intently to the small talk between the two. Grinning away as Lara and the Museum finalised details. It looked like in no less than eight weeks he would be jetting off to New York. In that moment he felt an overwhelming amount of pride for his Lara.

**Back at Danny and Georgia's…**

Danny blinked.

Harry blinked.

Tom fidgeted.

"I'm sorry to spring it on you… although it hasn't been just a snap decision, I've been thinking about quitting for a while now"

Harry frowned; his forehead creasing so bad it looked painful.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

Tom sighed, "I thought it would pass. I just didn't think it would actually ever come to this…"

Harry shook his head slowly, "Is it something we've done? Are you being pressurised into quitting? I honestly can't see where your coming from!"

Tom licked his lips nervously, "No-ones pressurising me, or threatening me or paying me! I'm doing this of my own accord. I've had so many good offers lately about launching my song writing career, it really is a big dream of mine. Mcfly, the whole music industry has been great but... it becomes draining. I don't think I'm cut out for it anymore"

"Song writing? That's why you want to leave? Tom, you can't be serious, that's a step down, an amateur job! Nowadays nobody cares or even realises who writes songs, it's all about who actually sings it. How would you cope with people taking credit for your work?"

"Harry it's something I feel passionate about. I would be willing to lose my celebrity status for it-"

"Hey guys!" Dougie shouted, bounding through the front door.

Danny, having been quiet for most of the time, just managed to whisper, "I don't think we should tell Dougie"

Tom and Harry nodded, and then turned to Dougie, embracing him in a big hug. Lara laughed before joining the girls. For all Dougie knew, Mcfly was still Mcfly, and would be until forever ran out.

**please review me lovlies:) sorry for the lack of updates, but my life lately has revolved around homework, detention and ALOT of birthday shopping. I know, what a life;) haha xx**


	3. Bearer Of The Bad News

**Chapter Three - Bearer of the Bad News  
**

"Dinner is served!" called Georgia, her blonde head poking through the kitchen door frame that lead into the living room. In the living room sat the four band mates whom were lazing about on the sofa, watching the telly.  
"Coming!" Danny replied then swiftly clicked the TV off.  
With groans and moans the guys got up before trudging through to the dining room.  
The places were already set and soon Izzy came through holding a scrumptious-looking curry in a big dish, steam billowing from it. The boys licked their lips excitedly. Nothing bet the girls cooking, especially their Indian curries. The thick well-seasoned sauce was lush and the chicken and beef which were always cooked to perfection were to die for.  
They all sat down and tucked into the meal happily. It had been a while since the eight of them had all sat down to a meal together.  
Giovanna was the first to break the silence, her voice nervous and uncertain.  
"So, are you guys alright?" she asked, looking around the table at all the faces that were now focused on her, "I know the news might have come to you all as a little surprise but we-"  
"What news?" Dougie's head snapped up, frowning deeply. Had they discussed this before he had arrived or had he just not been listening, the latter being the case most of the time.  
Giovanna looked surprised at Dougie's reaction, the other three boys glared at her, desperately trying to stop her from saying another word.  
Dougie turned to Harry, confusion etched all of over his face, "What news? What have I missed?"  
Harry looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap awkwardly. He didn't want to be the bearer of the bad news. He wanted to protect Dougie from it, take him away and hide him from what he was about to hear. He didn't want to see Dougie's pained face.. He just didn't want this to be happening.  
"Dougie, maybe we should all finish dinner first" Danny reasoned, his eyes softening as they met Dougie's.  
"But, I want to know what's going on! Why am I always the last to know things?" Dougie huffed like a little child, sliding low into his chair. Lara looked at how sadly then turned to Giovanna.  
"Just tell him, he's still holding a grudge about being the last to know about your engagement"  
Danny stifled a laugh while Dougie glared at him furiously.  
Giovanna sighed, "I know, I didn't realise he hadn't been told..." she wringed her hands in shame.  
Tom looked at his fellow band mates before making a choice and turning to Dougie.  
"Look, I really didn't want to tell you like this, in front of everybody... at dinner time...and it might seem harsh, a little sudden...out of the blue but..."  
Harry turned away, he couldn't bear this, Dougie was so happy at the moment and soon that happiness would disappear, along with Tom.  
Danny felt something catch his throat as he looked at Dougie's young, innocent and expectant face.  
Lara and Dougie leant in intently, unaware of the bad news coming for them...  
"I'm leaving McFly" Tom finally breathed, his eyes filled to the brim with regret and sorrow.  
Lara looked taken aback. She slowly sat back in her chair and fell silent. That was quite possibly the last thing she had expected to leave Tom's lips.  
Everyone's eyes turned to Dougie, waiting for him to say something. The room was eerily quiet, everybody was tensing waiting for his outburst.  
But he was frozen in shock. It was like someone had jabbed the pause button on life. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were popping out of their sockets. No-one even wanted to imagine the pain or thoughts he was experiencing in that moment. It felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. And then he felt it. The cold chill that ran through his body, it was the feeling of emptiness. Betrayal. Hurt. The one thing he had cherished had just been snatched away from him.  
Abruptly he stood up, banging into the table causing the cutlery and plates to clatter. Everybody jumped at the sudden sound and gulped anxiously as he scraped back his chair carelessly.  
"Well Tom, I hope you have a lovely retirement" Dougie spat at Tom sarcastically, and with that he stormed out the room, steam visibly tunnelling from his ears.  
The front door slammed viciously then the house fell silent once more.  
Lara gently eased herself up, feeling slightly sick, her day had turned from hearing such amazing news to hearing the most heart breaking words ever.  
"No hard feelings but I better go" she said hurriedly.  
Tom looked up at her and tried to smile, "It's fine I understand"  
Lara quickly gathered her things and was just about to exit the room when Tom called out after to her.  
"I just want you to know that... I didn't do it intentionally. I didn't do it to hurt him" his voice broke as he looked at Lara desperately.  
She gazed back evenly, "I really don't think he's going to see it that way"  
Tom hung his head in defeat while Lara vanished from the room soundlessly.

* * *

DOUGIE

_Why?_  
Dougie was sitting on a park bench, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head propped on top. In the early days of McFly he had always came here whenever he had had a little spat with one of the other boys. But now there would be no more spats. Now there would be no McFly.  
Dougie felt tears sting at his eyes again and before he could stop them they overflowed.  
McFly meant everything to Dougie.  
McFly had been the first thing Dougie had ever been part of. The first time he had made true friends. At school Dougie hadn't had much friends and rarely got picked to do things. After he had came off the phone to Tom, the phone call which Tom had told him he had made it into the band he had collapsed in to his mum's arms and cried for what had felt like an eternity. It was the first time he had felt important, good enough ever since, well, forever. His mum had stroked his hair and told him of course he was important and that he deserved this happiness more than anyone else in the world.  
When Dougie had moved out of his hometown and down to London with the boys he had felt ecstatic. He was finally going to make his mum and sister proud. He was going to earn money, and help his family out. He really couldn't wait. And it just kept on getting better and better. There were a few years when it went downhill a bit. When Dougie really got the impact of fame and the media but it didn't last.  
It didn't last.  
Just like McFly.  
It hasn't lasted. It's gone. And all thrown away by the member who started it all.  
Dougie shook his head.  
He had thought Tom would have been the very last to even ever think about quitting the band. The band meant nearly as much to Tom as it did to Dougie.  
Dougie wiped his eyes roughly, begging himself to stop crying. He would change Tom's mind, he told himself. Tom was just feeling irrational and soon he would realise his mistake. It was only a matter of time.  
Dougie stood up, smiling slightly. Everything would work out in the end. McFly could not, and would not end. He nodded to himself before heading home, it was a short walk but he needed it to help clear his mind.

_Only a matter of time_. He told himself again, _Only a matter of time. _

* * *

**A/N It's quite short I realise but I want people to know I am carrying this fic on, so I quickly rustled it together! Something happened recently and updating my stories was kind of the last thing on my mind but I'm gradually getting back into the swing of writing again! This is mainly a filler chapter for what is about to come! If there's anyone still reading this then please review so I know you're out there! **

**ideasfromthebraintoscreen xoxo**


End file.
